bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimboy Martin
|hometown = Solano, Nueva Vizcaya |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: 737 - Teen Edition |TwitterUserName = Hashtag_jimboyM |InstagramUserName= hashtag_jimboymartinx |NominationsReceived = 11 (+9) |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 5) |TimesNominated = 2 (Week 6 & 7) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Ligtask = 0 |Place = 1st (Teen) |Days = 142 (93 in house)}} Hendrix Jim "Jimboy" Martin is the winner for the Teen Edition of Pinoy Big Brother: 737. Jimboy entered the house on Day 1, during the first chapter of the series, which was the Teen Edition. Being a provincial boy who came from the countryside, he was a bit shy on the first two weeks. However, as the days passed, he became more comfortable with his fellow housemates and managed to gain friendships. He became closest to fellow male teen housemates Kyle Secades and Kenzo Gutierrez. In the show, he was officially nicknamed as the "Barrio Rapper of Nueva Vizcaya" as he was a boy from a rural town and he has interest in writing rap songs. He was known in the house for his raps as well as being a scaredy-cat who often gets frightened easily. Big Brother, as a result, often set pranks for the housemates. He was considered to be an underdog in the competition. He was never put up on the nominees' list to face eviction. He only got to experience being nominated twice during the default nominations where Big Brother puts all the housemates for eviction. On Week 7, he was proclaimed as one of the Teen Big Four Finalists, along with Ylona Garcia,Bailey May and Franco Rodriguez. They temporarily left the house on Day 50 to give way for the Civilian Adult Housemates of the Civilian Chapter. On Week 15, the Teen Big Four returned back to the house to live with the remaining adult housemates. Although co-existing with them, they weren't competing anymore as they were already announced as Big Four and their place on the Big Night was already secured. Among the adult housemates, Jimboy gained friendships to almost all of the remaining adults; especially with Miho Nishida whom he considered as an older sister. When the two-evening Big Night finally came, Jimboy advanced to the second night with Ylona, who was considered a fan favorite. However, in the end, Jimboy was announced as the Teen Big Winner of the season after collecting 56.76% of the total votes, beating Ylona who received 43.24%. Player's History Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Post Big Brother * In 2016, Jimboy became part of the all-male dance group called Hashtags who became regular performers in the noontime variety show It's Showtime. Trivia *Jimboy is the 5th teen housemate to win Pinoy Big Brother. *Jimboy is the 6th male housemate to win Pinoy Big Brother. *Jimboy was proclaimed the season's winner together with adult housemate Miho Nishida. It was the first time in Pinoy Big Brother history to have two winners within one season. *Jimboy is technically the first ever teen housemate to win in a combined season but he won for the teen edition and not for the entire whole series. **Maymay Entrata is the first teen to win in an entire non-all teen, combined season as she was proclaimed the ultimate winner of the 4-part series of Season 7. *Jimboy, who originated from the Province of Nueva Vizcaya, is the first and so far the only housemate who hails from Northern Luzon to become a Big Winner. Reflist Category:Winners Category:Contestants Category:737 Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males